The Blind Nymph
by Wildkistune
Summary: After a chance meeting in the woods, two very unlikely people form an odd kind of friendship. He makes her feel human again. She makes him laugh. Can the relationship survive the truth or outside influences? What happens when she finds out his name?
1. Chapter 1

The Blind Nymph

**A/N-** Before I begin this story I have to credit wrenbailey for the plot bunny. Some of the ideas came from a story by them called Equally Blind. The story was never finished and has not been Updated since 2009. I found that my brain would not leave the ideas alone because they were never finished and that is what has led to this story. For those of you who have read the other story, I must warn you there are only one or two similarities.

* * *

**Ginny-**

I sat in my tent and listened to the soldiers outside as they tried to relax after a long shift of scouting. I think of them as soldiers and I laughed when I realize they are really boys who have been forced into a life on the run. The camp we are in is full of teens who had to grow up much too quickly, but I guess that is what war does.

Voldemort's forces have taken control of England, France, and Ireland. Rebel camps like this one are spread over the wilderness. No more than a hundred or so wizards in each camp. Much bigger than that and we would be noticed much more easily. We move the camp whenever his forces get near, so far our spies and scouts have kept us safe.

I sigh and pull myself out of my thoughts so I can get back to work. I slowly start to sharpen the blade in my hand. There is whole stack of sharpened ones to my left and dull to my right. I like to do the small chores as they keep my hands busy.

There is a loud bang outside and my hand slips as I jump in reaction. I feel the pain as my palm is sliced open and I curse under my breath as I feel around for my wand. As my hand lands the smooth piece of wood I cast a quick healing spell on the cut, then wipe the blood on my jeans.

"Ginny? You okay in here?" Ron asks before he pushes open my tent flap without being invited.

"I'm fine, what was the noise?" I ask as I set down my wand and pick my work back up.

"Stupid git set off one of our own traps." he say and I can feel him looking over me. "Is that blood?" He asks and I sigh because I know what is coming. "Did you cut yourself?"

"Yes Ron, I was started and I cut my hand, but I healed it and I am fine." I say in an annoyed voice.

"That is it Gin. Someone else can do this, I told you it was a dangerous job." He says in a gruff voice and he pulls the tools out of my hands.

'What am I supposed to do Ron? Just sit here?!" I ask as I try to take the sharpening stone back from him.

"We have other people who can do this stuff." He backs away and starts collecting my piles.

"I can do this stuff!" I stand up and I can feel my voice rising.

"No, it is obviously too dangerous!" he says like the over protective git he is.

"It is no more dangerous for me than it is for anyone else! So why do you keep treating me like I am useless?" I snap and step forward.

"Ginny, you're not useless, we just need to find you a safer job. Okay?" he says as he tries to keep his tone even.

"No! I can do this job! Stop treating me like I am going to break at the smallest thing!" I take another step forward.

"Ginny." he snaps back at me. "You're blind! You need to stop pretending nothing is wrong!"

"Fuck you Ron! I know I am fucking blind! It is kinda hard for me to miss! But that doesn't make me useless!" I bend down and locate my wand and cane. "I am going for a walk!" I say as I snap my cain into place and move past him out of the tent.

"Gin?" Ron starts in a much more smooth tone this time.

"And don't have any of your cronies follow me this time General Weasley! They will come back with bats flying out of their nose!" I call back as I make my way out of the camp.

I find the familiar path I have been using since we set up the camp two months ago. It leads me away from the others. I don't spend a lot of time outside my tent, I am always feeling eyes on me, and hearing whispers filled with pity as I pass. I don't want to be pitied, I want to be useful.

When I get to my destination I slump down into the grass and slowly feel my way forward to the edge of the pond. It is small clearing I found just after we made camp. I like the smells of damp earth and flowers. I like the sounds of creek that feeds the small pond in front of me. It is a peaceful place where no one judges me, no ones pities me.

After the fight with Ron I think back a year ago when all of this happened.

I was out with two other scouts looking for new locations where we could set up camp. We separated to cover more ground. It was a few hours into the mission when it happened. When I ran into her.

I literally ran into her. We were both using a disillusionment charm to help keep out of sight. I jumped back when I hit the solid woman and I started to move away from her as she let her charm fall.

I remember the sneer of her face as she looked around to see what hit her. "Are you blind?" She laughed madly, but she couldn't see me.

I backed away slowly as I knew how dangerous this woman was, she was not to be engaged in a one on one duel.

"Come out my pretty! Bella just wants to play!" She said as she was still scanning the area for me.

I was too focused on her and I missed the root. I my foot caught and I fell back with a loud thud. She was on me a moment later. "Seems you are blind my little pretty!" She cackled. "Let Bella help you with that."

The last thing I saw was a blue curse coming straight at me. The world went black and I passed out.

Later I found out a group of our soldiers had been tracking her, and caught up with her as she was distracted by me.

They got me out, and I survived, but the combination of curses that she had a chance to cast on me left me in the darkness. Our healers say that I will be in darkness forever. What she did to me, wasn't something that could be healed.

A soft breeze bringing the smell of fresh cut wood passes over my face, and brings me out of my dark thoughts. I listen closely to make sure no one from the camp followed me before I stand.

I kick off my trainers and slip out of my jeans, before I pull the tank top off and drop it all in a pile.

What I need is a swim I decide and I drop my cane and my wand by my clothes before I step down into the pound. I move to a deeper portion and dip under the surface. As I come up for air again I flip back my hair and laugh as I let the water take my frustration at my life now.

I arch my back a little so I can just float on the surface of the water and feel the warm sun on my skin. My ears as below the water so it gives me a sensation in floating in a warm sea of nothingness. It is comforting feeling now, where at first it frightened me.

I start to hum to myself and the sound reverberates in my ears in a strang and lovely way.

After a short time I sigh and stand in the water. If I am too long away from camp they will send someone looking for me. With a huff I start to head back towards the shore. A loud crack of a branch freezes me in place.

"Who's there?" I call out.

* * *

**Draco-**

I stretched lazily in my sleeping bag. My current position has its upsides and its down sides. Upside, I can sleep in as late as I like. Downside, the cottage needs a lot of work before I can actually sleep inside.

I look over at the shabby building and sneer. I was told this was a retreat, that it was felt I needed time off from the war. But I feel it may have been a punishment for hexing Lieutenant General Nott's son. It wasn't my fault the git was in my way.

Father, or rather General Malfoy, felt that it would be good for me to get away and work with my hands. So he sent me here with the mission of making the cottage livable again.

The building is tiny compared to Malfoy Manor, but it has been in the family just as long, if not longer. I can't really complain too much, Father knows I like carpentry. That building things is a guilty pleasure. So really the project should be fun.

I stand and stretch again. I walk over to a small table where my food for the morning has been left. Until I can get the kitchen set up, and get a house elf installed in the place, Father agreed to have my meals sent so I wouldn't have to worry about too much.

After I eat breakfast and drink a few cups of coffee I sigh as I decide what to do first. Really the first thing on my list should be getting wood. I decide to take a walk and scout the woods to the best place to get exactly what I need.

It is almost midday when I hear the sound of a woman humming. Slowly a stalk towards the sound, it actually is quite lovely, and it has been a very long time since I have seen a woman who is not my subordinate or a slave. Some of my peers take advantage of women below us in rank and station, but I have no taste for such things.

I come to the small clearing in the woods. I spot her, like a water nymph basking in the sun. She is humming and floating in the water. From here I can see her pile of clothing on the shore. It seems I have run across a muggle woman. I frown as I try to think if there is a village around anywhere.

I move around the tree like slowly, so she doesn't see me, so I can get a better look at her. Her curvy, but toned frame in the most appealing thing I have seen in a long time. Her milky white skin is speckled with freckles. Her face has soft, almost heavenly features. Her hair is under the water so I can't quite tell its color. Her wet bra and knickers do little to hide what is to be found under them, and I enjoy taking in her round and perky breasts.

I feel my first thought was correct, there is no way this creature could be a muggle, or even a witch, she is my water nymph. I decide I should get get comfortable and watch her a while. I deserve a little treat after all.

When she sighs and stands revealing her flaming red hair something clicks into for me. I've seen her before. I know this woman and she is a witch. I am so stunned when I realize who my water nymph is I take a step back, right onto a trig.

I cringe as the now grown Weasley freezes like a dear who has caught the scent of a predator.

"Who's there?" She calls out.

I raise my wand to defend myself as I step out of the tree line. She is looking right at through me as if she doesn't see me at all, and then turns her head in a completely different direction as if...

"You're blind." I say as the shock of it hits me.

"You are the second person to inform me of the fact today. I am so glad people keep me updated about these things." She says in a snarky tone. "Who are you, I don't recognize your voice." She says as she moves towards her clothes.

I lower my wand. It was strange seeing her like this. The last time I noticed her she was a slip of a thing following Harry Potter around like his personal shadow. She is on guard because she doesn't know me, but I don't see the loathing I am so used to from the Weasleys, which just gives me an odd sort of feeling.

"My name is Syler." I lie easily enough. "I live on the other side of the hill. Where did you come from?" I ask looking around.

"You can call me Ginny." She says as she finds her pile of clothes and starts to dress. "I'm from around." She says vaguely. "I was just taking a dip." She adds and then fingers her wand before putting it in her back pocket as if she is hiding it from me.

"I'm a wizard." I say as I smirk comes to my lips.

"Oh thank goodness." She said and sighs with relief as she pulls her wand back out and dries her hair.

"You out here alone?" I ask trying to sound merely curious.

"Why? Are you afraid I am going to have my wicked way with you?" She asks as a smirk comes to her lips.

"Oh yes, I am very frightened of the half dressed water nymph." I say darkly.

"Water nymph?" She asked with a laugh in her throat. Her whole face brightened when the laugh and it sent an unrecognizable feeling to my stomach.

"You heard me. You were the perfect image of one only a few moments ago." he said waving his hand to the water. "You still haven't convinced me that isn't exactly what you."

Once she was completely dressed she picked up a white cane that had been laying near her clothes.

"Well if I am a water nymph what are you?" She asked making her way towards where she had heard my voice.

"I man who lives alone in the woods." I say as I watch her progress. By the way she held herself she has been blind for at least a few months, if not more.

"Oh why is that?" She asked curiously. I could tell she was trying to figure out what side of the conflict I was on. She needed to know if I was safe. A prideful smile spread across my face.

"Because I like my privacy and I am staying out of the war, why else?" I say and force myself to sigh. Soon she is in front of me and her hand reaches out to touch my chest. I could grab her arm and Apparate her back to the Manor. If I remember correctly there is quite a price on this one's head

"How can you stay out of the war?" She asks with a dark frown crossing her face.

"I'm a pureblood man so the Death Eaters leave me alone. And of course the Rebels... They don't go after anyone that hasn't killed people." I lie to her easily enough. I decide against the first plan, what if I could bring in her whole camp? She is a Weasley after all, she would be camped with at least one of the golden three.

"What are you doing alone in the woods?" I ask as I again try to get her to tell me where her home is.

* * *

**Ginny-**

"What are you doing alone in the woods?" He asks and for the life of me I can't hear any pity or fear for me in his voice. In the beginning of the conversation I had thought about just leaving, but the way this strange man spoke to me. It was nice to be treated like a human again.

Now that I am closer to him I realize he smells like fresh cut wood and sweat. I feel a hard chest against my hand, and the fabric that covers it is soft but durable. Obviously someone who works with his hands, someone useful.

"I was taking a bit of a walk to cool down." I answer with a sigh. "But I should head back, I will be missed soon. It was nice meeting you Syler." I say as I take a step back from him.

"Yes you as well, it has been awhile since I had a human conversation." He says and I smile at his word choice.

"I was just thinking the same thing. Funny that. Thank you." I say and turn my back to him. I listen to where the creek is from me and I head in the direction of my path home.

"How often to water nymphs have to return your their ponds?" He asks and I can hear the teasing tone in his voice.

"Oh, it is hard to say: sometimes days, sometimes hours." I say with a laugh. When I feel myself step into the shadows of the tree line I reach out my left hand to feel for the mark on the tree I had left there my first day. Once I confirm I am in the right place I decide to cast a disillusionment charm on myself. I can't have Syler following me until I know more about him.

I walk carefully and silently back to the camp. On any other trail I wouldn't have been able to manage it, but this one I know so very well. When I am a few feet from the unplottable camp I pause and listen to the woods. I hear nothing out of the ordinary so step into the boundary.

"Ginny!" I hear the relief in the voice that calls to me from a few yards away. This man smelt of dirt and grass, with just a hint of something that was his and his alone.

"Field Marshal Potter." I greet him as I hear him move closer. "Sergeant Weasley reporting back from blowing off steam." I say with a smile. There is an uncomfortable silence that greets me as I use my old rank. I sigh, I had gotten used to the man in the woods talking to me, now that I was home we were back to this.

"Ron told me what happened." Harry said finally. "Promise me it wasn't deep, and I won't take the duty away from you." He adds, he was always more reasonable than my brother.

"I am sure Ron make it seem like I cut off my whole hand, but it was only a small flesh wound. I healed it before he even got there."

"Okay, I will have the tools returned to your tent. I was also thinking you could put together field kits." he offers. Harry at least understands that I want to feel useful.

"Yeah, I can do that." I say and give him a warm smile. "We you be in camp long? You could share my tent if you want?" I offer playfully.

The uncomfortable silence is there again. Now this was the problem with Harry. Before my injury we had been building a life together. It was a life of war, but at least we had each other.

He was a traditional kind of man, he wanted out first time to me after we were married. Back then I agreed with him. But this had not stopped us from sharing many nights together, just holding one another and sharing comfort.

I used to make that same offer every time he was in our camp, and his response used to me a sly smile and a wink, followed by a passionate kiss on the lips.

Now I got awkward silence and a clearing of his throat.

"They already set a tent up for me by command." he says and kisses me lightly on the cheek. "I should head back, we will catch up at dinner." he promises and walks away.

He didn't break up with me after the attack. He still swears he has feelings for me, and that he wants to be with me. But his actions speak louder than his words. He sees me as weak now, as something he will break if he holds me too tightly. I wonder what he will do if I broke up with him?

* * *

**Draco-**

I watch her as she moves across the clearing. I decide I should let her get a little ways away before I start to follow. When she casts the spell that makes her all but invisible it takes all my will not to curse. She was a smart little witch, I have to admit. It seems Syler will have to earn her trust.

I think about reporting the sighting to Father. No, it is best to come back with results than to report failure.

It is time to get back to the project I was actually sent here to do. It wouldn't put it passed Father to not let me rejoin the war until the cottage was complete. As it is it could be years worth of work.

My walk was fruitful in more ways than one, when I Apparate back to the cottage my pack is holding more than a few shrunken trees to be turned into lumber. I spend the rest of the afternoon converting the oaks into a more usable form. The spells are familiar and relaxing.

When I wake the next morning I decide not to go back to the pond that day. Even if the little nymph showed, I do not want to see like I am waiting around for her. Today I will use solely on my main objective.

I walk into the small two story building and sigh at how much work there is to be done. The cottage is in complete disrepair, and looks as if more than one animal had decided to make it its home.

The downstairs contains a living room, dining room, kitchen and small half bathroom. I know without going up the stairs that it has three bedrooms and two full baths. There is also a small root cellar just off the kitchen.

I've only been to this place once, when I was a child. It was in better condition than, but not by much. Father had brought me here so he could pick something up and we hadn't stayed very long. This had not been a place Malfoy's actually inhabit since my grandfather was young.

Every room in the building is going to need attention and love so it is hard to decide where to start. I stand in the entrance way and think. Really it comes down to what I want access to first. When I ask myself the question the answer comes immediately: a bath.

I can do without a kitchen or House Elf for the being, but one good whiff of myself and I crave a working bath.

I head up the stairs to see what the state of the baths actually are. I step very lightly on the stairs as much of the wood is rotted. I make my way down the upstairs hall and open doors as I go to see the exact state of things.

The guest bathroom is in adequate condition. Tiles and fixtures will need to be replaced. The bath itself is strong and sturdy. It was made in a time when things were built to last.

I walk over and it the handle. Brown water sputters out. When I turn the other handle the same thing happens. I try the sink next and I am soon satisfied the the pipes in the room need cleaning, but as a whole they are in good condition.

Next I move to the Master bedroom and I wrinkle my nose at the smell. Something has died in the room. I step back out and close the door. I will get to the Master suite later. I put up a few spells to contain the smell to the contained area.

I go back to the guest bathroom and make a list of supplies I will need that I can not gather myself. I then go back downstairs and make lists for the half bath and the kitchen.

I am only permitted to leave the project once a week to get any supplies I might need, so I try to make the best use of the time that I can.

I decide this first trip will be to a smaller wizarding village. I do not smell right to be seen back in London. I stop by the small shop to drop off my lists then leave to have some lunch while they get things together for me. I go to the only pub the small town and sit away from the others so as to not offend anyone with my reek.

"You're a hard man to find." a familiar voice says with a sarcastic tone.

"So very hard when I wear the tracking beacon ordered by my father." I reply as I look up at my dark haired friend. "What are you doing here?" I ask with a frown.

"Having lunch." he replies as he sat down at my table and wrinkled his nose.

"I am working on getting the bathroom finished first." I say before he can make a comment.

"Ah." is all he says as he looks over the menu.

"I know you want something more than lunch." I say and push my own menu aside.

"How long do you think you will be kept in exile?" He asks as he can tell I am in no mood for games.

"Father says until I finish the cottage." I say with a sigh. "Unless I can find other ways to get back into good graces."

"I still can't believe you crucioed Nott." Blaise says with a smirk on his lips. 'What did he do exactly?"

"I found him fucking one of his slags in my tent." I say dryly. "It was a lack of respect and I stand by my decision."

"He outranks you." Blaise pointed out and I sneer.

"Only because his father pulls every string to get him promoted while mine makes me earn my own way." I snap.

"True." Blaise agrees and laughs. "But it still really sucks for me." he says as he pulls out a cigarette and lights it with his wand. "They transferred Pucey in to replace you, and I don't think he likes me."

"You fucked his girlfriend at a gather a few months ago. He may still be a bit peeved." I point out and sit back to watch my friend.

"The one with the short black hair and the undersized breasts?" He asks as if he can't remember the incident.

"You really are a whore." I say as I shake my head.

"It is not easy being this pretty." he says as he motions to himself. "I have a duty to witch-kind to spread it around." he adds with a charming grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ginny-**

I have visited the pond every day since I first met Syler that. I don't know if I am missing him, or if he hasn't returned, but it makes me think I may have just imaged him. It has only been three days since I met him, maybe he is just busy.

I get back to camp as evening falls and make my way carefully over to where dinner is being served. I feel a hand on my back as I near the line and I sigh as I force a smile on my lips.

"How did the day go Harry?" I ask as he leads me to the line and makes trays for the two of us.

"Well, I will be leaving in the morning." he says and I shrug in response. As the leader of the rebellion he is never in the same camp for more than a week.

"So we should talk tonight then?" I say as he finds us a seat.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asks and tries to help me sit down when I can do it perfectly fine on my own.

"About us." I tell him. I made the final decision today. This relationship is a farce and I am calling it off.

"Is there something wrong Gin?" he asks with worry in his voice.

I sigh and try not to sound bitter or angry. "I think we should break up Harry." I say and look to where I think his eyes might be. "I don't..." he cuts me off.

"Who told you?" he asks in a worried tone.

"Told me what?" I ask and narrow my eyes.

"They don't mean anything..." He starts and it is my turn to cut him off.

"They?!" I snap and stand up. "They? As in more than one? As in how many Harry?" I ask as I feel my temper rising along with my voice.

"Will you calm down, I thought... Then why were you... Gin calm down." he said and I can hear him get to his feet.

"Answer the question." I demand.

"Three, but they didn't mean anything, Ginny I was just... I needed..." White hot anger rises in me and I strike with my fist where I think his jaw it located. By the feel and the sound of the crunch I think I hit his nose. Good.

When I move to hit him again I feel other hands pulling me back. "You won't even touch me but there are THREE women out there that you fucked?" I scream as one of my brothers keeps me from tearing up his stupid face.

"Gin, you're.. I didn't want..." Harry is trying to explain that to him I wasn't a woman, I was a porcelain doll. I can hear it in his voice and it just makes me want to kill him more.

"Har you are making it worse." I hear Ron's voice say close by my ear. He was obviously the one holding me back. "We'll talk later." he says and I can tell by his tone he didn't know either.

He pulls me away from the crowd that must have been gathering and I can hear crickets as I realize we must be near the perimeter of the camp.

"Gin are you okay?" he asks as he finally lets go of me.

"Why didn't we break up months ago?" I ask as I start to calm away from people.

He sighs and pauses for a moment before he answers. "Because he didn't want to look like a bastard." he says in a cold voice.

"Well now he IS a bastard." I say and for the first time I realize I am crying. "Ron, where am I?" I ask so I can find my way back.

"South end, by the cart path." he answers. "You want me to go?" he asks knowing it was the only reason I wanted to know where we were.

"Yeah, I just want to sit alone for a while." I say and then add. 'I may sleep in the woods tonight, its clear right?" I ask so he won't worry.

"Yeah, they cleared it for the evening. Just don't go too far okay?" he asks and I nod.

I hear his footsteps carry him away. When I am completely alone again I stand slowly and pull out my cane. I start to wonder off into the woods aimlessly. Tomorrow I will cast the spell that will point me back towards camp, but tonight I just want to be lost in the woods.

**Draco-**

The last few days I have been so focused on getting the bathroom setup I had almost forgotten about the Weasley girl. As I sit in the tub and relax my overworked and smelly muscles I sigh happily. I end up falling asleep in the hot bath and when I wake it is early morning, when I almost drown myself in the tub.

I dry off and decide to just get dressed for the day. After the scare I don't think I could fall back asleep anyway.

Being clean for the first time in days has put in into a good mood. When I head down to the table that usually holds my meals I realize it is a bit too early so I decide to take a casual walk in the woods while I wait for my coffee.

I am not even a mile or so from the cottage when I almost step on a body. I frown and drawl my wand as I look around to see where it could have come from. That was when it shifted in the leaves and I realize it is still alive.

I almost laugh when I realize it is my nymph, maybe she is a wood nymph this morning. I amused myself with the thought. I scan her sleeping form. She is wearing the same clothes I had seen her in last time, but she seems clean enough besides for the leaves in her hair and a bit of dirt that got kicked up in the night.

"Do you always sleep out in the middle of the woods my little nymph?" I ask to wake her up.

She grumbles something that I don't think are words and rolls over. I put my hand on her shoulder to try to wake her up again. The wand is at my neck in a flash and I can't help but find myself impressed.

"It is okay little nymph.. just me... Syler?" I offer and I see a frown cross her lips.

"You don't smell the same." She says and I chuckle.

"I finally got my bath fixed, I am sure I smell much better." I say and she relaxes and nods.

"You did mainly smell of sweat last time." She says and then frowns again as she lowers her wand. "What are you doing here?" She asks as she brushes leaves from her hair.

"I was enjoying the morning before breakfast. What are you doing here?" I ask curiously.

"I needed some time alone." She said as she slowly got to her feet.

"Should I leave?" I ask as I play the friend.

"No no.. your fine." She said and sighs. "Last night was bad." She said softly.

"Would you like to talk about it over some food? My place isn't a mile from here." I tell her wondering if I could at least goot good intel from her.

"Sure, I don't really want to go back yet." She admits and pauses for a moment. "If you are leading the way I am going to need your arm." She says a bit shyly.

She doesn't like to rely on others I can tell. So the request makes her very uncomfortable.

"Of course, with that wand work I just witnessed, I will leave it to you if bandits descend on us." I say trying to make her more comfortable. Honestly I think she could take anyone who tried to attack, except maybe a Death Eater.

She laughs and nods. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." I say as she pats my hand. Her laugh is a musical sound, something I wouldn't mind hearing again.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" i ask to keep her talking.

"Nothing major. I just broke up with a long term boyfriend." She tells me and shakes her head.

My eyes widen as my first thought is that she would have to be talking about Potter, but it is possible she was dating someone else more recently.

"What happened?" I ask wanting to know for sure who the boy was.

"Honestly it was weird. We've been dating mostly since Hogwarts, and last year..." She trailed off and sighed. "Last year I was injured and blinded on duty. After that he stopped touching me. I mean holding me. So we have been dating for the last year, and it has been much closer to a brother sister relationship." She pauses and sighs. "I'm rambling." She says in defeat.

"Sometimes one needs to ramble Ginny. So your idiot boyfriend forgot you were a sexy wood nymph last year sometime. Go on." I say with a smirk across my lips.

"I'm a wood nymph now? I thought I was a water nymph?" She asks with a smirk.

"Ah well I am not sure, this morning I found you sleeping in a grove of trees. You are a very tricky nymph, I will have to observe further if I can to tell for sure." I say playfully. "But you were telling a story." I nudge back back towards the topic at hand.

"Oh yeah... So I decided a few days ago that I really didn't want to be in the relationship any more. Last night I was trying to explain to him. His wires got crossed and he thought I had found out about the three women he has been sleeping with over the... You know I don't know how long it has been going on." She laughs at the realization.

"He was cheating on you?" I ask with a bit of amazement in my voice, I didn't know Potter had it in him.

"Yep. That is when I am pretty sure I broke his nose. There was definitely as satisfying crunch sound." She says wistfully. "So you should really watch out... I am much more likely to have my way with you now." She says teasingly.

"Nymphs are known to savagely attack innocent men." I say back, unable to keep the amusement from my voice.

"I've heard that. The chase them around and try to tear off all their clothes." She says with a little smile.

"Yes Nymphs are very dangerous creatures." I agree and look down at her as we walk.

There is a lull in the conversation as we head back to the cottage and I realize how comfortable it is to walk with this girl in silence. Most women I know have to fill the air with idle chatter, but she seems at peace just listening to the woods.

"I must warn you, my place is a dump. I am still working on fixing it up." I finally say as we near the cottage.

"I am sure I've seen worse." She says with a little smirk that comes to her lips.

"Ah yes, you will be saved from that fortunately, but the smell..." I tease her and she laughs again.

"I couldn't even bring myself to deal with the master bedroom yet. I've been sleeping outside." I tell her honestly.

"So how long have you been here?" She asked curiously. She sniffs the air and I look around to see what caused the reaction. I see my breakfast is sitting on the small enchanted table not far away.

"Not very long actually. I just came into the property and thought I would take the chance to get away from things." I explain and drop her arm to head to the table.

The moment I drop her arm she stops moving, I look back to see what is wrong. She has a smile on her face as she looks in the direction of breakfast.

"Something wrong?" I ask wondering why she isn't moving herself towards the table.

"You didn't lead me to a seat or anything..." She says and I frown.

"Did you need me to? The area doesn't really have any obstacles..."

She laughs again and I savor the sound. I could really get used to it if I am honest with myself.

"No, I don't need you to." She says and with the help of her cane she makes her way to the table. "I really like your company Syler." She says suddenly with a smile.

"Okay..." I reply a bit confused by her good humor. I decide it is best to distract myself with breakfast. "How do you take your tea?" I ask as I start to make my own mug.

"How do I take it?" She asks confused for a moment and then her eyes brighten. "Cream no sugar." She says and bites her bottom lip. I frown at her reaction a moment before the answer dawns on me.

"No cream where you are living?" I ask as I make her a mug as well and hold it out so she can feel it against her hand. She takes it slowly.

"No, we tend to pack light." She says and sniffs the tea as if it were sent to her by the gods.

**Ginny-**

"How do you take your tea?" He asks and I can hear him pouring liquid into two cups. The question seems odd to me.

"How do I take it?" I ask confused for a moment and then I realize he must have supplies I have not tasted in years. I can't keep the smile off my face at the idea of having a real cup of tea. "Cream no sugar." I say and bite my lip excitedly.

There is a pause at my reaction as he tries to figure me out.

"No cream where you are living?" He asks as he continues with what he was doing. I feel the warmth of a mug press against my fingers. I smile inwardly as I slowly find and take it for myself. Too many times has someone wrapped my hand around the mug for me. It is nice to have someone do no more to help me than I actually require.

"No, we tend to pack light." I tell him and breath in my new wonderful gift. When I take my first sip, I make a sound that is usually reserved for the bedroom.

He clears his throat and somehow I can tell he is smiling at me. "You would feel the same way to if it had been... three years since your last cup of proper tea."

"I just usually have to be much closer to get women to make those sounds." he says with a light chuckle.

"Now you realize you have been doing it wrong all these years." I reply playfully before I take my next sip.

"No... I do really like the other way better." he says and drinks his own tea. "So we have fruit, bacon, and crumpets this morning. I like to keep it as finger food until I get the kitchen working." He explains.

"I could smell the bacon." I admit and feel carefully along the table in front of me to make sure I don't knock anything over. When I find a slice of bacon I pick it up and start to much. "You know what they say about feeding strays?" I say as I steal another piece.

"What do they say?" he asks with amusement in his voice.

"It is very hard to get rid of them after that." I tell him happily as I find a crumpet.

"But when you find such a pretty stray, sometimes you just want to take it home." He replies and I blush a little.

"You keep talking like that and I will not be able to protect your virtue." I say and I can feel him move in front of me.

He leans in very close to me and bends down to speak into my ear. I feel hot breath on my skin that sends a little thrill down my spine. "I am far from virtuous... but I have doubts I can say the same about you little nymph."

"You looking to test this theory?" I say because I was never one to back down first I don't move an inch away from him.

He just chuckles and pulls back. I get a light whiff of orange that he must have just taken from the table.

"Constantly trying to seduce the poor woodsman." he teases as if I was the one who started it this time.

"I wouldn't be a proper nymph if I didn't try." I say back playfully.

As we pick at breakfast and I drink three more cups of tea we fall into easy conversation about things that don't matter. After breakfast I sigh and realize I should head back before people start wondering where I am.

"I need to go." I say with a frown as I pull out my wand.

"Yes, your companions will be worried by now?" he asks and I can hear the frown.

"They are constantly worried, but soon they will have a right to be." I say and pull out my wand so I can get a direction for the camp. I feel his hand on my arm.

"I could Apparate you to your pond." he offers. "It is a three hour walk from here." he points out bluntly. "I imagine it would be a frustrating one for you."

He is right of course and if I heard any pity in his voice I would have said no. But he seemed to just me making a friendly offer instead of thinking I couldn't make it back on my own.

"Okay." I agree and put my wand away so he can Apparate us smoothly.

The moment we are in the clearing a feel the sun on my face and I smile. Adjusting my position from the sounds in the clearing I look back to where I think he is.

"Thank you." I say and smile at him. "The tea was lovely." I add and laugh.

"I get lonely out in the wilderness, so any time you could stop by, I wouldn't mind the company." he says casually.

"I don't know how to stop by." I point out.

"I'll leave you a portkey... by the pond." he offers kindly.

"That would be nice I think." I agree and nod. I head back to camp after that still I make sure he doesn't follow me any closer than my clearing.

The moment I step into camp a large hand grabs my arm. By the scent of cinnamon it is a Weasley, by the size of the hand it is either Charlie or dad.

"Hey! What's this for?" I say trying to get them to speak so I knew who I was facing.

"We've been looking for you for hours. I can't believe your brother let you go off and sleep in the woods." Dad says as he tugs me along. "Do you know how reckless that was Ginny?" by his voice I can tell he is fuming. Dad is slow to boil over, but when he does, it is worse than mom. "You are grounded young lady." he finally finishes and he pushes me into what is obviously my own tent.

"No." I say firmly looking back in the direction I had been pushed from. "I am twenty years old and I no longer answer to you." I snap as he once again tries to treat me like a little girl.

"I was a soldier in the rebellion army. A scout, and a pretty good one at that. I can hold my own in these woods. And I refuse to be treated like a child." I say firmly.

"Fine, I'll ask the Field Marshal what he has to say about this. As long as you belong to this camp you have to at least listen to him." he says. He doesn't know about the fight last night, he must have been out on a mission.

"If you bring him here I will break his nose a second time!" I shoot back.

"You will..." That takes the air out of my father's angry. "Why did you break Harry's nose?" he asked with confusion in his voice.

"Because he is a bastard that deserves it." Is all I tell him in response.

**Draco-**

The morning was a pleasant distraction. Oddly I am finding myself rather enjoying the witches company. When I get back to the cottage I look around some something small I can make into a reusable port key. It would have to be something small, so the others won't notice it.

I pick up a small hinge and smile. This will be perfect, I flip the metal hinge one way and cast the spell that will take her to my front step. Then I slip the hinge back the other way and place it in my pocket. The item will not be a true port key until it is readjusted back the way it was when the spell was cast.

With that task complete I decide the kitchen should be my next project. I already have the supplies thanks to be forsight before I started the bathroom., and I don't really mind sleeping outside. It would be nice to have a House Elf to help me clean. I could have it deal with the smell in the master bedroom.

As I work that day I find my thoughts keep getting drawn back to the girl. She was a quite a little puzzle actually. I compare her to the child that shadowed Potter around in school and I can't quite let myself believe they could possibly be the same person.

I decide I must blame it on the fact I never really took much notice of her. In school she was attractive enough by our last year together, but there didn't seem to be much more to her. I mean what girl with brains would actually willingly kiss Potter in public?

Then I remember how she was given entrance into the Slug Club, when I was denied such a privilege. Father said Slughorn was always very good at finding the most capable of wizards and witches. So he must have seen something in the girl she was then.

Now that I have seen the woman she was to become I have to admit that Slughorn was correct. There are very few wizards in the world that could pull a wand on me as fast as the girl did this morning. Most of the others on that list couldn't pull it off blindfolded, whichs is exactly what she did.

I find myself fantasizing what she would be like with just a bit of Death Eater training in her, and I smile as a result. She would be something truly frightening. Maybe I am glad she ended up on the side she did.

It is almost lunch when I finish up the cleaning and gutting the rotted wood. I stop by the pond very quickly to drop off the port key and head back to my meal. I find Zabini sitting back and enjoying half of my sandwich.

"There you are." he says with a wide grin on his lips. "Didn't want it to go to waste." he said as if he thought I had just left it there.

"Ah yes, well at least you left me some." i say as I grab the other half. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I would check up and see how things are coming." He says and then frowns at the house. "I see not well."

"What happened?" I ask knowing he wouldn't be here unless he wa hiding or had information he thought I needed.

"Just longing for your return." He says all too innocently.

"Well if you are going to keep coming to visit I have a task for you." I finally say. "And I should warn you that there may be another guest here at points in the future." i say not wishing for him to mess up my plans.

"Oh? Found a witch in the area to finally relieve some of that stress?" He asked with a smirk as he finished his half of the sandwich.

"Yes and no. I need you to get me the file on Ginevra Weasley. That is the witch you may find here if you come." I say and then laugh as his face freezes in a cross between impressed and horrified.

"Wait?" he asks once the shock as passed. "Why would the Weaslette be here as a guest?" He asks with suspicion in his voice.

"Her and I have started to become friends." I say with a satisfied smirk.

"Friends? How does that work again?" He asks still completely lost.

"Well I should also tell you if you do encounter the witch you could refer to me as Syler. You may also wish to come up with a name for yourself." I say as I wave my hand at him.

"So you are pretending to be someone else... and how does that work again?" he asks still very confused by the situation.

"She was blinded sometime last year. Oh that reminds me, also looks for any reports on one of ours causing that. I don't think it was reported correctly. It would be easy. There are only a few of us who could cause such a permanent wound. I want to know who."

"Weaslette is blind?" He asks as his shock is making him a bit slow. 'She still hot?" He moves to his go to question.

"Was she hot before?" I ask . He seems to remember her from school, I may be able to understand why I missed things.

"Oh yes.." he clears his throat and closes his eyes. "All that bright red hair and those innocent chocolate brown eyes. Lips just begging to be wrapped around my thick cock. Body all curvy but toned from playing Quidditch. Ummm.. I loved Gryffindor games the years she was playing."

"Do you need some privacy?" I ask I realize just how much about the girl my friend noticed.

"No I'll be alright. I'll take it out of some girl later today." he says and I can tell he is still thinking about her.

"Well she seems very much the same as your description. A bit older and a bit less fed. Do you remember anything besides her body from our school years?" I ask as I try to pull by friend back from his fantasies.

"She was a bit of a spitfire. She threw some mean hexes if you tried to feel her up in the hallway. She started dating Potter in out last year, but that just made her more fun to think about." he chuckled.

"Okay, go get the files you can and bring them back here. I want to know as much about her as I can before I see her again. Return as soon as you can with the information." I command him and he stands to salute me.

"Right away Lieutenant Malfoy." he says in a cheeky tone before he Disapparates.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- **I have a new beta for this story, so I would like to thank DraculaBleh for her help!

* * *

**Ginny-**

I wasn't exactly subtle with my anger towards Harry. I didn't exactly keep our fight between him and myself. I realize now that screaming at him in the middle of dinner was a mistake on my part. It wasn't long before the whole camp knew, not only that we were broken up, but why.

The whispers follow me whenever I leave my tent. I hear the others talking about Harry and me. Some are mad at Harry for cheating on the poor blind girl. Some understand that it must have been tough to be in a relationship with me. Others despise me for yelling and hurting our great leader. The one bright spot of the whispers is that I have been able to gather that none of his women are in this camp.

No matter what they think only two in the camp will speak to me. Ron, as his usual overprotective self has decided he is not speaking to Harry outside of official matters. Dad told me that the two friends had a fight and a few hexes were actually thrown after I left that night. Nothing fatal, but Harry seem to have left with more than a broken nose.

I haven't had a chance to go back to my pond in a few days, which means I definitely couldn't go visit my secret friend, Syler. Ron had been me watched every time I left my tent. What would he say if I suddenly port-keyed away?

On the upside Dad and Ron keep finding projects for me to do, so I've been kept useful and busy. I spent the morning cleaning, and disinfecting bandages for the infirmary. I finished the task and am heading towards the dining area for lunch when I realize I can't hear any of my usual shadows.

I change direction to head towards the pond, listening more closely to make sure no one is following me. Whoever was assigned to the task today must have thought my morning project would take longer than it did.

As I get to the clearing with still no sign of being followed I almost skip to the pond to see if Syler left what he said he would. I feel around the edge of the pond carefully, and as my hand brushes metal I am suddenly locked to the strange item. I feel a portkey pull me away.

When I land with a thud, I push my hair back out of my face and wrap my fingers around the metal object to deduce exactly what it was. The thing is sturdy in my hand, and I feel rough spots where it seems to be rusted or marred. I place it in my back pocket and focus on my surroundings.

The air is a bit cooler here than it is in the camp or the clearing. We must be a little further up in the mountain. I hear the pounding sound in the background and I feel that must be Syler at work.

I get up slowly and head towards the sound. Soon I'm confronted with a heaven wooden door. As I run my hand along it I feel the intricately carved wood, and a metal knocker. This door spoke of old money. It makes me wonder what family Syler is a member of. Many of the rich pureblood families have sides with Voldemort.

I shrug the idea off, if he was in good with his family why would he run away to the woods? He said he was here to stay out of the war. I realize how very little I know of Syler. I will have to change that with this visit I decide.

I feel for the door handle and find none, only an empty hole where it once was. I push the door open slowly and call out inside.

"Syler!" I call out not wishing to just enter his home. "Syler, it's Ginny!"

The pounding sound stops and soon I hear someone walking this way.

"Ah, the nymph has returned," he says and stops a little ways away from me.

"Yes, well you know I warned you, you shouldn't feed the wildlife." I say and smile at him.

"But I wanted it to come back." he answers easily.

"What have you been up to since I've been gone?" I ask curiously.

"I've been working on the kitchen. It still needs work. I would not suggest coming in here just yet. There are a lot of things in the way." he warned me, but I stepped inside anyway.

"I don't want to keep you from your work." I say and move towards his voice, while using my cane to keep me from tripping over anything that could be in my way.

He just chuckles. "Have it your way." he says and I can hear him walking away. Soon I hear the banging start up again and I carefully make my way towards the sound.

I soon find a swinging door in my way and push it open carefully. I am not sure how things are set up in the new room and I don't wish to mess anything up.

"I realized today we don't know much about each other." I say overthe banging as I stand in the doorway.

The banging stops for a moment as he speaks. "Well, I guess we could start with last names." I say and bite my lower lip as I decide to tell a little lie. "Mine is Jones." I tell him. There is a high price on the heads of all Weasleys, I did not wish to tempt Slyer even if he was a good man.

"Blackmoore." he answers casually and starts hammering again.

"Nice to meet you fully I guess Mr. Blackmoore." I say and smile widely.

"Call me Syler." he calls over the sound.

"So Syler, where did you go to school? I went to Hogwarts, and you couldn't be that much older than me." I point out.

"The Durmstrang Institute. My parents were not pleased with the running of Hogwarts when I was a child." he says and stops his banging. "They have chosen their side in your war." he said after a moment as if he knew I would ask.

"Oh." Is all I can say for a moment. "I have a friend that says Durmstrang isn't so bad." I say with a shrug.

"You know someone else who went to Durmstrang?" he asked sounding surprised.

"Well, only kind of. One of my friends was dating a boy from there for a summer. They are still very close, but I have never talked to him directly." I explain simply.

"I see, maybe I know the boy. What was his name?" he asks curiously

"I would rather not say." I tell him with a sigh. "It is better of we don't talk with names." I tell him seriously.

"I see your point." Is all he says before I can hear him starting to work once again.

"Can I ask why you decided to stay out of the war? I mean, if your family supports..." I frowned very unsure about being here.

"It was a simple choice. They told me I was to either join the ranks of Death Eaters or come here to live until the conflict was over." He says as if it is the most normal thing in the world.

"So why not become a Death Eater?" I ask as his answer didn't make me feel any better.

"That is an odd question coming from a rebel fighter." he says with a laugh as he stops hammering. I can hear him shifting things around.

"I'm not a rebel fighter." I say a bit more bitterly than I meant.

"Oh, then you are a Death Eater?" he mused.

"You know what I mean, I am not a fighter anymore because..." I clench my fists, annoyed that he would make fun of me so openly.

"Wait," he stops whatever he was doing and is silent for a moment. "Do you really mean to tell me you don't... They keep you completely out of the war as well?" He asks. I would think he was making fun of me more, but I can hear the true surprise in his voice.

"Why are you so surprised? I'm blind Syler. What good am I to anyone?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest and frowning.

"You have better reflexes than many I know to have joined the Death Eater ranks." he replies. I can hear something odd in his voice, but I can't quite place the emotion, it doesn't seem to match his words. "Whoever is your commander is an idiot." he adds flatly after a moment.

"My commander is my bro..." I start, but am cut off by an alarming sound that fills the house.

* * *

**Draco-**

She has been asking me questions trying to figure out who I am and if she can trust me, I assume. It is a smart little game, but not one I'm unprepared for. The key to a good lie is to keep it as close to the truth as possible.

It amused me that she lied as well, but it was a smart move. Weasley was a name across the Dark Nation. She wouldn't even tell me friends names. I could not believe this girl was a Gryffindor.

"Can I ask why you decided to stay out of the war? I mean, if you family supports..." I see her frown as she asks me the more direct question.

"It was a simple choice. They told me I was to either join the ranks of Death Eaters or come here to live until the conflict was over." It actually wasn't really a lie. My mother had told me my choice back in my sixth year, to her horror I had decided to become a Death Eater.

"So why not become a Death Eater?" She asked as if she was looking for something more.

"That is an odd question coming from a rebel fighter." I say deflecting her question all together.

"I'm not a rebel fighter." She almost snapped at me.

"Oh, then you are a Death Eater?" I ask mockingly and wonder where he anger came from.

"You know what I mean, I am not a fighter anymore because..." She states and I can tell her temper is rising as realization at her words comes to me.

"Wait," I stop positioning the new cabinet and set down my work so I can face her completely. "Do you really mean to tell me you don't... They keep you completely out of the war as well?" I ask. I know she's blind, but there are plenty of things she would be capable of.

"Why are you so surprised? I'm blind Syler. What good am I to anyone?" She asks and I can see she believes it herself. Weren't they supposed to be the side that accepted everyone? If she were a Death Eater they would never pull her completely out of the field, not a witch as talented as she seems to be.

"You have better reflexes than many I know to have joined the Death Eater ranks." I tell her feeling more than a bit amused as how stupid their leaders were. We would win this war in the end. "Whoever is your commander is an idiot." I state seriously.

"My commander is my bro..." She starts when the alarm for the outer border starts to go off in the house.

I try to sound more concerned than annoyed when I speak. "It is the border alarm. You should stay in the house while I check it out." I say and move past her.

"I can help." She says and rests her hand on my shoulder.

"If it's someone from your camp they will have questions. Do you really want to explain why you're so far?" I ask looking down at her. "If it's Death Eaters you might mean trouble for me that I can avoid on my own." I add before moving away.

I stand at the front door for a moment to make sure she was not following me. After I am sure, I move over to my bag and pull my Death Eater uniform over my clothes. Once I'm sure.

I Apparate to the point where the person crossed the border, and see the scout immediately, but he also sees me. I raise my wand to kill him easily, before I pause. If a scout turned up dead or missing it would be harder to convince my Nymph I had nothing to do with it.

I frown under my mask and purposefully miss the idiot. I chase after him shooting spells mostly at his feet and side in order to shepherd him away from my cottage. When he goes down a hill and gets out of my sight I stop my attacks.

If I played this right he would only strengthen my story. I look around and make sure no one is around before I cast a bone twisting curse on my off hand. It's painful, but maybe I could even get some sympathy out of her.

I head back to the house and take off the Death Eater robes. As I approach the door I stop suppressing the pain and my hand, I let myself feel it fully. I can't help but groan.

"Syler?" I hear worry in her voice and it makes me smirk. "What happened?" She pushed the door open for me.

"Death Eater." I say tightly.

She steps forward and looks a little panicked. "Are you okay?" She asks, she is used to those words meaning death or worse I realize.

"He just asked me a few questions and.. it was nothing." I say sounding as if I am putting on a brave face. Gryffindors eat that up right?

"What happened?" She asked as she moved closer to me. "What did they do?" She presses down as her hand finds my chest.

"It is nothing I can't take care of myself. I just needed to find a place to sit down." I tell her which makes her frown.

"You're in pain, I can hear it in your voice. Just tell me what they did." She says as she feels around to my arms.

I flinch at the contact and sigh. "Bone twisting spell... I can fix it. They were just having a bit of fun." I say as if I'm used to such things.

She makes a face of disgust and takes a step back from me. "Oh yes, so much fun to curse people and cause pain." She snapped, but I can tell she's worried about me.

"No reason to get yourself worked up. What's done is done." I tell her and lean against the wall so that I can cast the counter curse.

"So they curse you for the fun of it and you still won't lift a finger against them?" She asks with her hands on her hips. I have to admit if I wasn't in so much pain I would find her cute at the moment.

"Can you stop yelling at me while I fix this?" I snap back and brace myself as I cast the spell. The pain that goes through my hand is worse the bone twisting curse itself. I scream and my knees buckle under me.

"Syler?" She asks after a moment. She's standing back and I can tell she is even more worried about me.

"I need a drink." I say even though it isn't even noon yet.

"That sounded like it hurt." She says and steps closer to me with a frown on her lips.

"Do you think?" I say in a sarcastic tone as I walk outside to my trunk. "You joining me?" I call over my shoulder as I find the bottle of firewhisky.

"Some other time." She says as she walks out. "It is unwise of me to go back drunk." She pointed out.

"I see your point." I chuckle and down a few gulps before I speak again. "Wonder if they know it hurts more to fix than it does to do?" I ask myself so she can hear. I didn't know or I wouldn't have used the curse on myself.

"Probably." She says and takes my arm. "Can I look at you?" She asks quietly.

"Huh?" I answer dumbly because I have no idea what she is talking about.

"If I touch someone's face, it helps me to see them." She explained lifting her hand.

"I don't think so." I say moving away from her. What if she someone figured out who I was?

She frowns at the answer and then smirk. "That ugly, huh?" She asks playfully.

"No no...that perfect. Don't want you to come in your pants." I tell her with a grin.

* * *

**Ginny-**

"Can I look at you?" I ask him softly

"Huh?" he asks back in a confused tone.

"If I touch someone's face, it helps me to see them." I bring my hand up to touch him. I don't know why I suddenly want to know, but after hearing him in so much pain I just want a reason to be close to him, comfort him.

"I don't think so." He says and moves away from me.

I frown, some people just don't like to be touched that way, but that doesn't mean I won't push just a little "That ugly, huh?" I tease him to see if he will give in.

"No no...that perfect. Don't want you to come in your pants." He says, and I roll my eyes.

"Oh, I am so very sure." I say with a laugh "Can we sit, I feel odd standing." I say and find a place on the ground. I feel his weight next to me soon after.

"I don't think I will be working the rest of the day," he tells me and I can hear the splash of liquid in a bottle.

"I can understand that." I tell him and brush my fingers over the undergrowth.

"How good are your other senses anyway?" he asks out of the blue. It was odd that no one had ever really asked before.

"Better than they were, but how much better is hard to say. I can tell the difference in people by their smell. I never noticed before how everyone smells differently."

"I read somewhere once that it is like that for witches and wizards. If they lose a sense or whatever their others get super charged. It is the magic in your body filling in for what was lost."

"Har..." I start to say Harry's name and I realize I can finish it so I change what I was about to say. "I hardly think it is just magic folk. I was told it happens with muggles too." I tell him what Harry told me.

"Yeah maybe, but not to the same level. We should test it out someone. It might be fun." He says and I can hear that he means it.

"Maybe... if I never decide to come back." I say trying to keep with the light mood.

"Well, lunch will be soon, I could feed you again." he offers playfully.

I laugh and shake my head. "I need to get back before lunch today." I tell him and pat his arm.

"Ah yes, much work to do I am sure." he says dryly. "I can Apparate you back to the pond before I get too inebriated." he says and I can hear him stand.

"That would be for the best." I say and stand as well.

"You should really learn to Apparate on your own you know." He says after a moment.

"I can to places I have a clear picture of." I tell him and frown. "But if it is a place I have never seen, they told me it is too dangerous." I explain.

"That is stupid." he says firmly. "They want to give you muggle limits. It would annoy me if I were you." he adds and takes my hand so he can Apparate us to the clearing.

"I like that you think I can do so much." I admit to him once I am in familiar surrounding.

"I just know that you are a witch and not a muggle." he says firmly. "You should remind others of the same."

I laugh and nod. "I'll think about it."

* * *

**Draco-**

"I just know that you are a witch and not a muggle." I tell her so that she. I just want her to understand that I am not just stroking her ego. "You should remind others of the same."

She laughs at my words but nods. "I'll think about it."

"That is all I ask." I say and I don't wait for her to head back before I Apparate back to the cottage.

I flex my hand a few times. I really won't be able to use it the rest of the day. I go over to the still filled bottle of firewhisky I had opened and put the lid on tight before putting it back in my trunk. I wasn't about to actually drink in front of her, but it would relax her to think I would.

I spend the rest of the day just cleaning and organizing the best that I can. I flex my hand as often as I can so I can work out the pain that still lingers in the muscles. I don't plan to have to take two days off my project.

When dinner is delivered to my table Blaise comes with it, with a small stack of files in his arms.

"Would have come sooner, but I like your food." he says as he sets the stack down and picks up my glass.

"Put it down before I hex you." I say in a firm voice so he knows it's not an empty threat.

"What crawled up your arse?" he asks as he sets the glass down and sits at the table.

I flex my hand again and walk over to take my seat. "I had a run in today I had to take care of." Is all I say before I pull the stack of folders towards me. "What did you find out?"

"The only report that matches up is the Crazy-Bitch." He says as he pulls out a cigarette and lights it with his wand.

"What hex did my Aunt use?" I ask as I open the top file.

"Report didn't say exactly." he says and motions to what I am looking at. "Her reports are just as fucked up as the rest of her."

"You know you really should have more respect for those in the inner circle. She is of the same rank as my father."

"She's a loon, and a danger to all around her." He says firmly.

"Especially those who call her a loon." I counter and look at him sternly to make my point.

"Fine, fine." he says and puts his hands up. "But she is going to be in deep shit if anyone else figures out what she did." he says and leans forward to take another file from the stack so I will look at it.

"The Weasley girl isn't just on the Priority-List." he says as I open the file and blink down at the green page within.

"She is one of the Favored-Lists?" I ask and read over the green letter to make sure I understand.

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_Due to undisclosed events in subjects first year of school she will be placed in favored category C. She is to be captured without injury and brought before the Dark Lord without delay._

The letter has my father's ceal at the bottom to make it binding. I frown at it a few more moments before looking up to Blaise.

"You are also playing a dangerous game." he comments with a smirk as if he is enjoying it greatly.

"Which one is C again? A is the inner-circle, B is non-combat loyalists, what is C?" I ask with a frown.

"I had to look that up to." Blaise says and takes a drag from his cigarette before answering. "C are those in the Dark Lord's private dungeon. Some higher ranked Order members and the like. Mostly people that fought him in the first war. I have no clue why your girl is on there." He says with a shrug.

"So she might be worth enough alone to just bring in." i say and set the file down as I start to eat. "But I am sure there are other Weasleys in her camp. At least one of her brothers."

"How greedy do you want to get?" Blaise asks as he looks at me with amusement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ginny-**

I walk back into camp in a better mood than I have been in in months, maybe years. Syler thinks I could really learn to Apparate again. The way he just pushes past my injury and tells me I am different but whole fills me with a hope I had lost that day in the woods with Bellatrix.

I skip going back to my tent and decide to make my way to my fathers. When I hear movement I smile brightly.

"Dad, I think I want to tr..." I trail off as I realize he isn't alone. I smell grass and dirt with a hint of something that tells me exactly who is in the tent with my father. "What are you doing back so soon?" I ask in a cold tone.

"Ginny, we were looking for you earlier." My father says sounding a bit uncomfortable. "Where have you been?"

"I went for a walk." I lie and narrow my useless eyes. "What is he doing here?" I ask again.

Harry finally speaks. "There has been a Death Eater sighting in the woods." he answers and I can tell he is upset. "This is exactly what I am talking about, they will be able to keep a better eye on her." he says and I can tell he is talking to my father.

"Her, is obviously standing a few feet from you. So what are you talking about?" I ask as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Harry thinks it would be best if we shifted your camp Ginny Bean." My father explains and I can hear the frown in his voice.

"To where?" I ask in a deadly tone.

"Mongo's Eleventh." Harry answers with a cold tone.

"No." I say firmly and turn on both of them. The hopeful feeling Syler had given me before now being sucked away once again.

"I can order you to go Ginny." Harry says as he follows me. "We are just doing what is bes..." I swing around and cut him off.

"best for you!" I snap and poke him in the chest. "I am not going to a hospital camp Harry James Potter, and if you try and make me I will punch you in the nose again and leave." I state firmly.

He laughs coldly. 'Where are you going to go Ginny?"

"I'll live in the woods like a wild savage before I go to a hospital camp." I snap. "There is nothing wrong with me. Actually I have decided I wish to learn to Apparate." I state and straighten my back.

"Now you are just being stupid. Do you know how dangerous any of what you just said would be for someone like you?" he asks and sighs like I am being a child.

"I don't care." I keep firm. "I am sick and tired of living in a glass bubble, so you are NOT sending me to a more secure one!" I say and stomp my foot for effect.

"I am your commanding officer and you will do as I say." he says just as firmly.

I laugh in his face. "I was discharged! You are no longer my commanding anything." I snap back to him.

"As long as you are living in one of the Order's camps I am responsible for you so you will listen to what I say."

"That is why I plan on leaving, remember?" I ask and turn my back to him so I can stomp away. He grabs my shoulder and moves me so I am facing him once again.

"You can't leave." he orders still having a firm grasp on my shoulder.

"Am I a prisoner then? Because that is the only way I am staying. You will have to lock me up or tie me down."

"Stop being this way and listen to reason. You will be safer at one of the hospital camps." he pleads with me.

"I don't want to be safer, I want to be more useful. This is my war too and the fact that some bloody bitch cursed my sight away gives me more reason to fight not less!" I growl back at him.

"Fine then be stupid and stay here." he let go of my arm as he yells.

"I will!" I yell back then turn to head towards my own tent. I am still fuming even though I have gotten what I wanted. Why did they all feel the need to take care of me all the freaking time?

I am so wrapped up in my anger that I am not really paying attention to the sounds around me. I soon collide with a large solid object and fall on my ass in an, oh so graceful, way. I frown up at the thing I hit and feel around to see what it was. When I hand lands on a shoe I flush and pull it back. "Sorry." I say then I feel a hand on my arm.

"My fault." the man says as he helps me up. "I wasn't paying attention, didn't know pretty girls stomped through this camp without looking where they are going." he says and laughs at his own joke.

I thought he was making fun of me at first and then I realize he didn't know who I was. "You must be new here then." I say and smile as I keep my head down.

"Joined up a few days ago. I am traveling with the Field Marshal for my first few weeks." The man says and I can hear him shift from one foot to the other.

"The git is back that way." I say and move to step around the man when he chuckles.

"Never really heard someone from this side call Harry Potter a git." he says lightly.

"Most women call their cheating ex boyfriends gits." I as I turn back in his direction. "Or worse..."

"Cheating... Does that mean you're not seeing anyone?" The man shifts gears very quickly. I figure I better let him know who I was before this went too far.

I look up at him and smile wickedly. "Not seeing much of anything lately." I tell him sarcastically and he actually laughs.

"Oh, I'm... Yeah.." He stumbled over his words as he tried to stop his chuckles. "Let me start again. Derrick Elrose, and you are?" he asked as he got himself under control.

"Ginny Weasley." I tell him as I try and place his name, I feel like I know it for some reason. "Didn't you used to play quidditch at Hogwarts?" I ask feeling like his name had a connection to the game.

"Yeah, back in the day. Was never super great at it, but good enough to make the Slytherin team at least." I blink at him a few times. We didn't have many Slytherins on our side.

"No wonder Harry wants you by his side, he never did trust a Slytherin." I tell him openly.

"Yeah I think you are right, but at least I get to meet pretty girls this way." he said smoothly. "So you never really gave me an answer, are you single?" He pressed to my surprise.

"Does it really matter?" I ask with a frown on my lips.

"Well I guess not, but I usually like to know if I am going to have to fight a boyfriend off after a sleep with a girl." He says casually.

It is my turn to laugh. "Are you always so forward with blind girls?" I ask and cross my arms under my chest.

"Only ones as hot as you." He says and I feel the back of his knuckles brush against my cheek and down my neck. No one has touched me in such a way for a very long time, and I shiver at the feeling.

"Well there is no boyfriend, but there are six older brothers and a father that may want words." I say playfully.

"That does seem like it could be a problem." he agrees but only slowly pulled his hand away.

"Then there is the fact that I will knee you someplace you really won't like if you do anything I don't like." I say as I smirk back at him.

"Well that sounds much more scary." he says and sighs. "But I think I will take my chances." he says and I suddenly feel his hand on my breast. He squeezes once and lets go with a laugh. I am so shocked by the action I have no idea how to respond.

"See you around Ginny." he says and I hear his footsteps move away from me.

* * *

**Draco-**

It has been a week since I came to the cottage and I am once again allowed to visit the outside world. Now that I have a working bath I feel much more confident in going back to London for my supplies.

Diagon Alley is a changed place since the fall of the Ministry. Where it used to be a place full and people and laugher, now it is a place of fear and silence. It is as if Diagon Alley was eaten by Knockturn Alley. Some of the same shops remain, but most have been replaced by more loyal followers of the Dark Lord.

I walk into one of the small side streets and found the shop I was looking for. I spend little time there as I just hand the list of supplies I will need over to the clerk and ask him when I will be able to pick them up. After looking at the list the clerk informs me they can have everything ready on a few hours. With that I left the shop and aimed to enjoy my day in civilization.

I walk down the street and looking into the windows of each shop for something that might entertain me while I am in exile. I stop in front of a cafe as two girls inside catch my attention. They are both young enough that I wonder where their chaperon is, but old enough that I don't mind fatizicing about bring them home to the woods with me.

After a few moments one of the girls notice me watching and smiles shyly before looking away with a blush. I smile back and think about heading into the cafe to talk to the two lovely things. When the second girl looks at me I wink and find my way to the door.

The cafe is small and filled with the smell of coffee and sweet pipe tobacco. There were a few tables in with chairs by the wide windows that covered the front of the shop. The rest of the area was taken up overstuffed couches, chairs.

There were few people inside. An old weathered witch sat behind a counter. I tiny pipe protruded from her lips, purple smoke rising from it slowly. A wizard sat on one of the couches and read the Daily Prophet as he sipped from a porcelain teacup. And of course the two young things sitting by the window.

I ignore the two girls as I make my way to the counter and order myself some tea. I flirt with the old witch and I make a blush come to her wrinkled cheeks. She tells me I am a young scoundrel as she hands over my drink and I give her a last wink before I head over to the table beside my prey.

I pull my own paper from my cloak and pretend to read as I listen to the two girls talk about how handsome I am. They are trying to pressure each other in talking to me. I keep the smile from my lips as I listen to the conversation continue in that line for five minutes. They are brainless things, that think little about the world around them.

Once I feel I have tortured them enough I look up from the paper and smile at the first one to have noticed me. I study her for a moment before I decide on my next move. She had black wavy hair that looks perfectly done and kept. She is wearing enough makeup to give her a finished look, but not so much she looks like a whore. Her green robes are fitted to show off her grown woman curves.

My gaze then shifts to her friend. The other girl is blonde, but unlike my own hair I am pretty sure it comes from a potion bottle. It is straight and cut into a cute bob that is perfectly in line with her thin face. She also wears makeup and I notice it is a little lighter than her friends. The blue robes she wears shows that she is not nearly as curvy as her friend, but still very nice to look at.

Both girls are pretty, but it is an artificial pretty. These women must spend hours doing their makeup and hair. As I think about it the picture of Ginny in the pond comes to my mind. She was wild and ravishing, her beautiful far surpassing these plastic pretties in front of me.

No one would ever mistake these two for a nymph, they really couldn't hold a candle to what the Weasley girl had oh so effortlessly.

I shake my head out of my musing about my nymph and focus on my prey at hand. I smile at the girl again and rise from my seat.

"Are you ladies here alone?" I ask them sweetly with the most innocent smile I can muster.

"Our father's have a meeting for the next few hours." The blond one explains and smiles up at me. She is obviously glad I am finally speaking to them.

"Oh well that is a shame, such young beauties should not be without an escort." I tell them and they both blush.

"You could save us by sitting down?" The dark haired one offered shyly. My smile broadens as I take a seat between the two.

"So what are my two young maiden's names?" I ask, though I am sure that Ginny and more of a maiden than the two here in front of me. I push that thought of Ginny aside, but keep it for later examination.

"I'm Bianca, and this is Stephanie." The blond says motioning to her friend.

"It is lovely to meet you Bianca..." I say as I take her hand and kiss the very tips. "Stephanie." I add and do the same to the other girl. "I am Draco Malfoy." I say my full name because I know of its weight. I watch as recognition lights in their eyes. Their bodies shift closer to me ever so slightly.

Girl's like these are taught they have one purpose in life; to find a good husband and have his heir. Malfoy is a name of power, and riches. I would make one of them a very good husband. Well if I was in the least bit interested in a brainless twit. I may have to marry one some day to further the Malfoy name, but my father had not yet pressed the issue.

I let the two talk to me about things that are not in the least bit interesting. I smile at the right times, and wink and chuckle at their jokes. I even add bits to the conversation when I am expected, always flirting and care free. As time passes the girls move closer and closer to me, constantly trying to get my attention to them over their friend.

If I were Blaise I would just take both of them back to the Leaky Cauldron and have my fun. I would let them compete for my attention as I took pleasure in each of their bodies. I am not Blaise though so I spend the conversation deciding which I would enjoy more. Neither of them compare to the nymph, if I am honest with myself, I truly want, but one of them will due for the time being.

I wish I could touch their forms to see which felt better under my hands. They would both be soft and inviting I am sure. Stephanie would be the softer of the two more than likely, but it makes me wonder if Bianca is a muscular kind of thin, or if she is more boney under her robes.

"Would you like to escort us to the Leaky Cauldron?" Bianca asks and pulls me out of my lustful thoughts.

"Humm?" I ask innocently, I wonder if the girls have decided to to matters into their own hands.

"We were just thinking we needed a..." Stephanie starts and is at a loss for the word she wants to use.

"...nap." Bianca finishes with a shy smile on her lips.

"A nap?" I ask looking between the two girls. "Both of you are... sleepy?" I ask as a simper forms on my lips.

"As sleepy as you want us to be." Bianca says as she becomes more bold and places a hand on my knee. I only raise my eyebrow and response as I look to both girls.

I have to think about this one. I had not planned to taste both of them, but here they were offering themselves to me. Was it a trick of some sort? Were they the types to get a man in a compromising position and then steal from, or blackmail them? Or were they both just so eager to get my attention they would put the competition aside in order to separate themselves from the many other woman I have enjoyed? I decide it must be the later, as if it were the former the girl's hand would be placed much higher on my leg.

"Well then, let us go find a place to nap." I say and get to my feet. I help them each to theirs in turn and take their arms so I can lead them down the street to the Inn. The Leaky Cauldron is not a place I would ever actually sleep, but it will to for the few hours I will need the room.

I slip the wizard behind the bar a few galleons to show us to his best room and order some champagne, fruit and chocolates to be brought up when ready. The man looks to my two giggling companions and frowns. I see as he struggles with himself for a moment while he tries to decide if he is brave enough to intercede in my afternoon's activities or not. He knows who I am so fear wins out in the end.

He shows us to a room at the very top of his inn. The room is furnished with oversized dark wooded pieces. The large bed in the center is covered with a heavy fur blanket. The weathered wood of the floor is covered by expensive but worn rugs. By a fireplace off to one side of the room sits a large black leather armchair. In another corner sat a small round table with two wooden chairs pushed up to it.

The girls walk into the room and look around timidly. I smile at the back of their heads, they are either good actors or this is the first time they have done something so bold. Bianca is obviously the leader of the two as she take's her friends hand and leads her over to sit on the bed while I tip the man to get him to leave the room.

With a flick of my wand I turn the leather chair around so it is facing the bed. I walk over to the chair and take a seat comfortably so I can watch them. "Don't let me interrupt you, I am sure you wish to get ready for your nap." I say and wave my hand at them and a smirk on my lips.

Stephanie looks to Bianca to lead the way. I smile and see what the girls will do in order to entertain me. Bianca leans over and whispers something in her friend's ear and the other girl blushes. They then turn to each other and start to undo the buttons of their robes. The girls pushed the fine fabric off their friends shoulders revealing their underthings. The blond wore a lacy wine colored set, and her friend wore satin midnight blue.

They turn to me and dark haired Stephanie rested her head on her friends shoulder. "Are you going to join us?" Bianca asks as she runs her hand down her friend's back.

"I think I may need your girl's help." I say as I stand up and beckon the girl's forward. The slip off the bed and walk over to me. They seem to be more relaxed at giving me attention than each other. I pull my wand from my pocket as I tell them slowly undress me. As they reveal my skin to the air I feel lazy kisses on the pale surface. I cast a simple contraceptive charm on both girls. I was not one to get trapped in such a way, and I refuse for the heir of Malfoy to be a bastard.

Stephanie kneels down in front of me as Bianca runs her hands into my hair and kisses me softly on the lips. She speaks lowly. "You know we would never be jealous of the other." She told me as his lips trailed down to my neck.

I have to clear my throat as I feel lips wrap around my shaft. The blond smiles against my neck as her hands run down my chest. One of my hands drift around her waist as the second moves into her friend's dark locks. "I'll have to keep that in mind." I tell her as her friends starts to bob her head onto my. "She has a very talented tongue." I murmur as I enjoy myself. It had been a while and I was determined to enjoy myself.

Bianca's lips move to mine and she nips at it playfully. My hand moves up her back and with one hand I unclasp her bra. I pull the bra from her and lean down so I can taste the skin of her chest. Just as I was about to flick her excited nipple with my tongue there is a knock at the door. I am too interested in what I am doing to stop now.

"The door..." Bianca moans as I pleasure her breasts with my own skilled tongue.

"He will wait... I don't want to interupt your friend." I as my hand tightens in Stephanie's hair. The knock is becomes more firm as we ignore it. By the time the curvy girl on her knees is swallowing my seed the knock at the door had become a pounding.

I don't bother to get dressed as I go to open the door ready to hex the inn keep for being so rude.

When I open the door I do not find the man from downstairs, instead standing in the doorway are two wizards my father's age. Their eyes go from my form to the sight of the girls behind me and a look of pure rage forms on both of their faces. So the innkeeper had a bit of balls after all.

"Can I help you? This is my time with them, you will just have to wait your turn." I can't help but say then purposefully scratch my head in order to bring attention to the Dark Mark on my arm. I watch as the men's eyes flick to the Mark and then back to what I assume are their daughters.

To be honest I feel as if I am enjoying this situation more than I would have actually enjoyed fucking the two twits behind me.

* * *

**Ginny-**

"This is seat taken?" I hear a familiar voice ask and I smile before I shake my head. I notice he smells like leather and a hint of chocolate as he sits next to me.

It is supper time and I am sitting away from most of the group as everyone uses the free time to socialize. I haven't really felt a part of the group for a while and I sit alone unless Ron, dad or Harry had been having a meal at the same time as me.

"How long are you guys staying in this camp?" I ask as I turn to face Derrick, people always like it better if you try and face them.

"Well actually the Field Marshal has already left. I am in General Weasley's care now, so I guess you won't be getting rid of me any time soon." he says and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"You can wipe that smirk from your face, you know General Weasley is my brother." I warn him with a smirk of my own. "And he doesn't take kindly to flirtatious cads."

"Me? Was I flirting?" he asks with mock surprise. "I would never dream of flirting with his innocent baby sister." he says as I leans in close enough to me that I can feel his breath on my cheek.

"I am sure that is the last thing from your mind." I say then take a bite of my food.

"It isn't my fault that I am going to have vivid dreams about her tonight while I am alone." he added after a moment of silence.

"Oh?" I ask nable to keep my curiosity at bay.

"Oh yes." he says leaning in closer so that we are sitting right next to each other with our legs touching. "I see them now, flashes of red hair splayed out across the forest floor as she moans and begs for me to talk her right there." he whispers into my ear and I know I am turning a bright red at his words. He chuckles at my reaction and his next words sound surprised. "You're innocent." he says and I know it isn't a question. "Oh those dreams have taken on a whole new level."

"Will you stop." I snap at him as I try to control my flush. "I hardly know you." I point out.

"But as you can tell I really wish to get to know you better." he pointed out and there was a pause before I felt his hand on my knee.

"Can you control yourself at all?" I ask as I listen to see if anyone is paying attention to our conversation. He chuckles in response and pulls my knee to part my legs so he can slip his hand further up my thigh. I would have pulled away by now if I wasn't wearing jeans.

"With a beautiful, innocent, woman who wants me? Not at all." he says and leans in to risk a small kiss to my neck. That hit my limit, I jerk away from him and glare at where I think he is.

"Oh you are very full of yourself." I tell him and cross my arms over my chest as I snap my legs shut.

"I am just very good at reading the messages women send my way." he says but I don't feel him try and get closer again.

"I don't even know what you look like, why would I want you?" I ask stiffly and turn back to my plate.

"Not sure why. Maybe it is my deep voice?" he asks with a chuckle and he takes one of my hands. "Do you want to know what I look like?" he continues and places my hand on his face.

My thumb runs over his cheek and I start to feel the sharp edges and soft likes of his face. The picture they form in my head is a rather beautiful one. He was more of a man than Harry, but still a boy compared to my brother Bill. His lips were soft and formed a smile as he just took my touch in stride.

After a few moments he asked with a knowing voice. "Like what you see?" He was an arrogant prick to be sure, someone who knew they were pretty and wore it like a badge of honor.

"You are okay I guess." I say non committally.

My words didn't seem to discourage him, because he leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "Bet your knickers are all wet now, want me to help you with that?" he asked to make me blush before he bit my ear softly. I gasped and suddenly stood as the nip sent a shock threw my body that I was very unused to. He chuckled again and pulled me down into his lap. "You like that?' he asked happily.

"What is going on here?" Ron must have noticed at some point and came over when I shot up.

"Nothing important General." Derrick answers as he put an arm protectively around my waist. "Just making new friends."

"Get off my sister Corporal." Ron orders and I can hear in his voice that he is very near exploding. I wonder if it bothers him more that Derrick is so blatantly coming on to me, or if it is the fact Derrick was a Slytherin.

"If she wants me to I will Sir." Derrick answered and I could feel his body shift so he is facing me.

If I show weakness in front of my brother now I will have a hard time ever getting him to accept that I am a woman and not just his broken little sister. I take in a slow breath before speaking. "Ron leave us alone, we were just having a bit of fun." I say as firmly as I can manage.

No one says anything for a moment but I can hear my brother's breath becomes unsteady. I can clearly imagine him turning red and his eyes start to bug out as they always did when he got truly upset.

The next thing I know I am being pulled roughly from Derrick's lap. "You!" Ron yells as I am tossed to the side. "Will not come anywhere NEAR her again! Do you understand Corporal Elrose?" He growls but before I hear a response my arm is grabbed again and I being pulled away from the dining area.

"How dare you Ron!" I yell as I try and struggle out of his grasp. "How dare you embarrass me in front of everyone!"

He pulls me closer to him as he spins around so that we are facing each other. "You were the one making a fool out of yourself Ginny." He growls lowly. "He was treating you like a common slag! Is that your plan, spread your legs for any guy that will have you so you can get back at Harry?" he asked as he shook my arm.

I try and tug my wand arm free so that I can hex him, but he is too strong for me to free myself. With that option taken away I do the next best thing, my off hand closes into a fist and I strike him as hard as I can across the left side of his face. His grip on my arm loosens and I free it before taking a step back so I can draw my wand.

"Take that back!" I demand holding my wand in the direction of my brother.

"Ginny put that down before you hurt yourself." Ron groans and I can tell I have al least busted his lip.

"Hurt myself? I show you how I will hurt myself!" I cry and with an easy flick of my wrist I send the fiercest bat-bogey hex I can muster in the direction of his words. The next thing I hear is the familiar groan of my brother as bats start to fly from his nose. "Think before you speak next time." I snap and turn my on heels so I can walk away and figure out where he had dragged me to.

Once I am a dozen steps away from Ron I hear another familiar voice. "Didn't mean to get you in trouble Sweetheart." Derrick says and I can hear the smirk in his voice. "But you did show him." He added as he restrained laughter.

"You know you are disobeying an order from you commander." I point out as I focus on my surroundings. I hate when people drag me about, it is always so hard to get my bearings once again.

"I don't think he has the right to make that kind of order, do you?" Derrick asks and then adds after a moment. "We are just south of the medic area."

"No, but that has never stopped him before." I say and then I blush. "Thank you." I add softly and decide to head in the direction of my tent. I hear him following me before I feel his strong hand on the small of my back.

"Where are you going?" He asks softly as he walks with me.

"To bed." I answer as I keep my back straight.

I feel his breath on my neck again as he leans into speak. "I'll join you if you like."

At his words I stop in my tracks and clear my voice. "I don't think that is such a good idea." I say and pull away from him a bit. "Don't get me wrong Derrick, your... forceful flirting has been fun and everything, but... I am not that kind of girl."

"Oh I don't think you know what kind of girl you are yet Ginny, but I am more than willing to help you out in that department."

I sigh and pull my wand slowly so he doesn't notice. "Seriously Derrick, I just need to be alone right now." I tell him a bit more firmly. When I feel his chest press against mine I aim my wand at his throat before he can say another word. "No, I really mean it Derrick. Go away. I'll see you around." I say as I press the tip of my wand against his adam's apple.

"Wow Ginny! I was just goofing." he says and takes a step back. "See you tomorrow maybe?" he offers as he tries to play things more relaxed now.

"Maybe."

The next morning I wake before the rest of the camp and I decide I need a break. I need to talk to someone about Derrick that isn't going to just tell me if he trying to use the blind girl. There is only one person I can think of that I can have that sort of conversation with, so I head to my pond to retrieve the port key I hid there. Once I flip the henge back in the correct direction I feel the familiar tug on my navle.

When I land the first thing I notice is the smell of the area is off. There is a faint smell of leather, cigarette smoke, and a musky smell that makes my skin tingle a little.

"Well hello there." I deep voice that is definitely not Syler calls from behind me. I draw my wand and swing around to point in the direction of the voice. "Woah, you are a feisty one." the silky voice reactions to my actions. "No reason to use that, we are all friends here." he says and I can tell he isn't getting any closer.

"Who are you?" I ask in a firm tone, not moving my wand from the ready.

"I'm Travis, a friend of Syler's." He says in a calm tone. "I was just waiting for him to come back down for breakfast. You must be Ginny."

"He.. told you about me?" I ask still unsure of this new person.

"Yeah, he said he made a friend out here. Never said you were this fit." He adds in a charming tone. "Can we put down the wands and be civil?"

* * *

**Draco-**

I head down the stairs after my bath. The events of the day before still bringing a smile to my face I am looking forward to telling Blaise all about it. As I reach the front call I hear Blaise talking to someone so I stop to listen.

"Who are you?" Ginny asks and I can hear the strain in her voice.

"I'm Travis, a friend of Syler's." Blaise answers in a calm tone. "I was just waiting for him to come back down for breakfast. You must be Ginny."

"He.. told you about me?" Ginny asks in a very unsure tone.

"Yeah, he said he made a friend out here. Never said you were this fit." Blaise flirts and I can't help but roll my eyes. "Can we put down the wands and be civil?"

"Not until Syler confirms who you are." She says and I smile with pride. My Nymph isn't trusting Blaise nearly as easily as she trusted me.

Blaise sighs and I can hear the put in his voice. "Okay okay, he should be down soon I am sure. While we are waiting I am going to go back to drinking my tea." he says and I can hear him moving back towards the table. I decide that my fun is over for now and I open the door in front of me.

"Syler?" Ginny ask and she lowers her wand just a bit.

"Ginny, I didn't expect to see you today." I welcome her warmly and look over to the pouting Blaise. "I see you have met Travis." I add and she lowers her wand completely.

"So he is a friend of yours?" She asks just to make sure.

"One of my oldest." I tell her and head to make myself some tea. "You are just in time for breakfast, would you like some?" I offer and I start to make tea for both of us.

"Yes please." She says eagerly and makes her way over to the table without any help. When she sits down Blaise takes the seat next to her.

As I make the tea the way she asked for it before I watch him study her with that familiar look in his eyes, like a tiger eyeing its prey. He was waiting for his next a weak point where he could strike.

"It isn't nice to stare." Ginny says after a moment and I can't help but chuckle.

"How did you know?" Blaise asks and sit back in his chair looking all the more hungry for her.

"Your breathing is quite... distinct." She says and looks in my direction. "What is wrong with your friend exactly?" She asks like he wasn't sitting a few feet away.

"As far as I can tell his brain has a problem working around breasts." I tell her and she blushes a bit.

"That seems to be a problem for the entire male population." She says as I hand her the tea and she takes a long slow sip.

"Trouble at home?" I ask curiously, wondering why she is here so early in the morning.

"Oh there is this new guy at the camp." She says with a sigh. "He is very… direct." She says and she looks in Blaise's direction then back to me.

An odd feeling comes over me when I realize Ginny has come to be with boy problems. I am another man and not one of her girlfriends. No, seeing me in such a light would have to be nipped in the bud right now.

"So?" I ask trying to think of a way to show her I am the wrong person to be talking to this about.

"How do you know when I guy really likes you, or if he is just, trying to take advantage?" She asks as she takes another sip of her tea.

I open my mouth to reply but Blaise beats me to it. "If is has a cock he wants to take advantage." he answers directly. "Well that is unless he is a true friend." Blaise adds and looks over to me with a smirk. "Someone you don't have to worry about wanting you in that way, like Syler here." He says and then leans on the table. "What exactly do you mean by direct?"

The next thing i know Blaise's chair is being tipped backwards and he goes sprawling to the ground. "Sorry, did I do that?" Ginny asks innocently and turns to face me. I notice the foot that had kicked his chair settle back down in front of her.

"Look girly I was just trying to help!" Blaise shouts as I gets back to his feet. "No reason to be such a bitch."

I sit back and just watch as the fight unfolds. "Maybe I would if you would stop being such a prat." She answers back in a sweet tone. He narrows his eyes at her then smirks.

"I'll work on it." Is all he says before he sits down. When I give him a questioning look on why he gave up so easily. He motions to her and then makes a vulgar sign for blow job. I roll my eyes and look at Ginny who is looking between the two of us suspiciously.

"If you want my advice, do not ask blokes about this sort of thing." I tell her after a moment. "It makes us uncomfortable and then stupid things come out of our mouth."

"I just wanted the opinion of someone who doesn't look at me like I am a broken doll. Everyone else in my life is going to tell me that the only reason he wants me is that he can take advantage of good blind Ginny." She says with a sigh.

"That is not the only reason any bloke wants you." Blaise cuts in again.

Ginny turns and glares at him and he puts his arms up in surrender before he remembers she can't see him. "I'm serious. You are one hot piece of ass Red." he says licking his lips. "There is no straight guy out there that isn't related to you in some way that wouldn't jump at the chance to bed you. Am I right Slyer?" he looks to be for support, Ginny looks in my direction as well.

"I am not nearly the whore that my friend is, but he is right. I would not mind sharing an evening or five with you if we became more comfortable with one another." I say thinking that would put in back in the right frame of mind when it came to me.

She blushed and looked down a bit, she seemed much more shy than she had a moment before.

"So you two see me as.. a whole woman?" She asks a bit softly, I've never heard her sound so shy.

"Oh yes." Blaise and I answer together which makes her turn from pink to bright red.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- So I know this is LONG overdue and I hope everyone can forgive the delay. I should warn you now that summer is over I am starting school again, which will make my posting slower. I hope to have something posted at least once a week, but I can't promise which story it will be for.**

* * *

**Ginny-**

I slip back into camp as people are starting to wake up and I head straight for my tent. I still don't think I am ready to face Derrick or my brother so it seems like the safest place to be for now.

I spend the rest of the morning putting together medical kits just to keep my hands busy as I let my mind drift. The moment I smell ink, parchment, and rose oil I know that my brother must have really been fuming after last night.

"Ginny, I brought some lunch." Hermione says as he enters the tent. "I didn't see you at breakfast."

"I didn't know you were here." I tell my friend with a sigh. "I am sure my brother sent you." I tell her more softly.

"He called me after your fight last night, you know he can't end that curse on his own. I could tell you were really mad at him" She says I feel her sit down next to me.

"Your husband is a git Mrs Weasley." I say firmly and set my work aside to make room for whatever food she had brought.

"You think I missed that somewhere along the way? Do you want to tell me what happened?" She asks and I hear her setting the small table for lunch.

"I was flirting with a new guy from the camp and my brother stomps in and starts to act like a royal pain in my arse." I tell her as I rub my eyes and sit back in my chair.

"He is just worried because he doesn't fully trust this Derrick person, neither does Harry." She says sounding somewhat worried herself.

"Don't even get my started on Harry." I snap then something occurs to me. "Please tell me you didn't know Hermione. Please tell me you didn't let me make an absolute fool of myself." I say and I am disgusted with the pleading tone to my voice.

"No Ginny, if I would have known what was going on with him I would have hit him about the head until he told you." Hermione reassures me.

I relax a bit and sigh. "Well I don't trust Derrick either, but that doesn't mean I can't flirt with the boy. Ron makes it sound like I was doing a strip tease in front of the entire camp!"

"You mean you weren't?" Hermione asks in a teasing tone. "So you obviously like that he is flirting with you, anything else you like about him?" she asks in her usual logical tone.

I frown and think about the question. "Well from what I can tell he is rather pretty, and very solid when I ran into him a few days ago. He is sort of funny, though pretty perverted to tell the truth." I rattle off the first things that come to my brain.

"Well maybe you should ask him out on a date then." She says and hands me a fork and knife.

"Do you think? Ron will blow his top." I remind her as I start to eat the salad in front of me.

"It sounds to me like you are interested in this guy Ginny, why not give it a try?" She asks and I can hear the smile in her voice. "Just be careful and don't do anything stupid until you are sure YOU trust him. I'll take care of Ron."

I sigh and nod with a smile on my lips. "Thanks Hermione." I say and let silence fall between us a moment before I am reminded of something else I wanted to tell her about. "Oh, I have decided I wish to learn to Apparate."

"Where did that come from?" She asks and now I can hear her frown.

"I have been thinking about it for a while, I know one of the healers said that it isn't possible without sight, but the more I think about it the more I think that sounds stupid. We are magical beings Hermione, why does everyone seem to think we have muggle limitations? I mean when you Apparate, do you picture the place you want to go to, or do you just feel yourself stepping there.

"I would have to say it is more of a feeling if I am honest." She tells me but I can still hear the frown.

"Hermione I can't keep this life up any longer, I need to become a full witch, a full person." I say and will for her to understand.

"I can only imagine how frustrating things are for you Ginny, but I am just not sure if it is safe."

"Safe is the worst word in the entire history of the world." I snap and slam my hands down on the table. "I am tired of being safe, I want to live! I want to fight!"

* * *

**Draco-**

I am putting the last touches on the kitchen cabinets when an owl swoops in and lands on the counter. I recognize it as belonging to my father. With a sigh a put my tools down and untie the scroll of its leg. Without a moment's pause it flies away, which means he was not expecting a reply. I frown and uncurl the scroll to read.

_Draco,_

_It has come to my attention you were found defiling the daughters of not one, but two members of the Board of Economic Growth. Report to Malfoy Manor immediately so we can discuss the repercussions for this behavior._

_~Lucius Malfoy_

Huh, the old fools actually had enough balls to tell on me to my father. I am still completely sure the looks on their faces were well worth it. The letter said immediately, but I know my father enough to shower and change into my Death Eater robes before I go.

When I arrive at Malfoy Manor I find the place its usual level of busy. Father helps run a war and a country from this mansion so the constant flow of people is never a surprise.

I get to my father's study and I am told to wait. It wouldn't matter if my father was in a meeting or not, as I am being punished he would make me wait either way.

Once I am finally let in to see him I notice no one left the office before I entered. I just shake my head and smile. I move to the seat and sit in front of his desk before he even acknowledges that I am there.

"You told them to wait their turn?" He asks not looking up from his paperwork.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny actually." I tell him in the most respectful tone I can find.

"The Zabini boy is rubbing off on you." he says with disdain and look up to get a better look at me. "How is the work on the cottage going?"

"Well actually. I am just about ready to install a House Elf." I tell him with a smile.

"You can take Bally back with you." he tells me with a wave of his hand.

"I would prefer to buy my own actually." I tell him and fold my arms over my chest. "You said the cottage would be mine. I don't need an elf that's first loyalty is to you." I tell him clearly.

My father looks impressed for a moment, but soon his cold mask is back in place. "You don't trust one of my elves?" he asks as he leans back in his chair.

"No." I say looking him directly in his eyes.

"Fine then, but you will have to wait until your next scheduled outing to get it." he says and after of a moment staring contest he leans forward again. "What are we going to do about this escapade of yours?" He asks back to multitasking with his paperwork.

"Well I see three options. I can go scare them again, as well as actually ruin their daughters so they know better than to question the pleasure of a Death Eater again. We can pay them off and find their daughter's proper husbands so the two little twits can stop trying to whore themselves out. Or I can set it up so their daughters are very publicly outed as whores." I tell deadpan.

"I'll send someone to attend to it, you are still in exile." my father pointed out without saying which suggestion he would be taking, if any.

"I am sure Lieutenant Pucey's unit would enjoy the assignment Sir." I tell him as I stand.

"You mean your unit." my father says firmly as he watches me rise. "I will use them and let the Lieutenant decide what he thinks is the best option. Did I dismiss you Lieutenant?" He asks as he sits back in his chair.

"No Sir." I say and sit back down as I take his point clearly.

"Now if it was just useless bureaucrats that had drawn my attention back to you I would not have bothered to summon you here." The General says as he leans forward once again to look into my eyes. "Your... cronie has been sniffing around the Weasley files. Why would that be?"

Internally I groan at Blaise's sloppiness but I keep a uninterested mask on my face. "How would I know?" I ask as innocently as I can.

"Because if that boy does anything outside of orders that isn't sniffing at some tart's skirt it isn't his idea." My father states firmly, then waits for my real answer.

"I thought I may have gotten a glimpse of red hair in the woods. It was longer so I think it might be the girl." I tell my father seriously, making it seem as if I didn't even remember her name. "I wanted to know if it would be worth my while to find a way to trap her."

"Ginevra Weasley would be well worth your time if you could catch her. It would mean the instant removal of your exile." he tells me, and I can hear something in his tone that makes me feel like it would be worth more than that.

"I read her file, why does the Dark Lord want her so badly anyway? To what purpose?" I ask to see if I can get any more information than I already have.

"The Dark Lord plans to corrupt the girl and turn her to the use of our side." My father tells me without hesitation.

"Like as a spy?" I ask with a frown, the plan wouldn't work any longer while Ginny was being kept out of things by her friends and family.

"No, more as a symbol. If we can turn her to our ways, others will lose hope that this war can ever end in their favor." He explains.

"But why her, surely there are better, more easily attained targets?" I ask him with a deep frown.

"The girl was chosen for her close connection with the leadership to the Order, her abilities as a witch, and the fact she already has a seed of darkness planted within her." My father tells me easily.

"So what if I were to corrupt the girl?" I ask curiously. "What if I could bring her before the Dark Lord ready to take his mark, trained to fight and kill?"

My father raises his eyebrow at the idea, and I can see it would please him. "It would mean several promotions for you, not just one." He tells me in a dry tone. "I did not think the Weasley girl liked you that much." He asks with a smirk now in place.

"When the reward is worth it, I can be very charming." I answer as wonderful ideas dance in my head.

"Be warned though, if you were to catch her then lost her because of your greed, the consequences would be… unpleasant."

* * *

**Ginny-**

After asking a few people I find out that Derrick is in one of the supply tents taking inventory. I assume this is a punishment from my brother for daring to touch his baby sister. When I find the tent I step inside and listen for movement. I hear someone shifting objects so I head in that direction, careful not to bump into any boxes or crates on my way.

The supply tent is one of our largest. On the inside it is almost the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts, and on the outside it is around 6 foot by 6 foot. I can't imagine how muggles would do in our situation, I really do feel sorry for them sometimes.

Once I am within a few feet of the sound I call out. "Derrick?" I ask as I don't feel like bumping into him to find him. I smell leather and chocolate so I know that it is him

I hear a crate being dropped a flurry of curses that almost make me blush, but I decide to chuckle instead. "Did I scare you?" I ask as a smirk plants itself clearly on my face.

"Crap Ginny, you shouldn't sneak up on a guy like that." he says in a frustrated tone.

"Sorry I didn't realize I was sneaking." I tell him with a shrug. Quite was my natural way of walking since I was trained as a scout, and my steps have only become more silent since I reply so heavily on sound for navigation.

He sighs and his voice comes from lower down. "So what brings you here?" he asks. I hear him shifting but I can't tell what exactly he was doing.

"Have you had lunch yet?" I ask as I hold up a basket that I am holding. "I am sure he will give you a break to eat, right?" I add after a moment.

"I am allowed to take a break for lunch." he says tentatively as if he thinks this might be a trap of some sort.

"Great, follow me." I order him and turn before I turn back. "You did want a date with me right?" I ask to make sure.

"Yes." he says with a chuckle as I hear him get up. "I would love a date with you." he purrs as he walks towards me.

"Good. Then we are going to my favorite spot to have a picnic lunch." I tell him then continue to make my way out of the tent. I lead him to the small clearing with the pond where I first met Syler.

"Its... wow." he says which makes me smile. "I can see why this is your favorite place." he tells me and takes my free hand to walk out into the field.

"Hermione suggested I bring you here." I tell him and hand him the basket to he can set up the picnic for us.

"So she knows about this date of ours?" Derrick asks and I can hear a slight regret in his tone.

"Did you not want anyone to know we were going out?" I ask as a frown forms on my face and I try not to feel hurt.

"No.. I was just. I would refer not to have to clean the loos." he says and takes my hand. "You brother is not found of me, and aren't they married?"

"She says she is going to handle that. She is the one that thought it would be a good idea if we went out." I tell him and I feel his hand on mine again.

"Well then I will have to thank her." he says in a deep tone. "For giving me some time alone with you" he adds and I feel his breath on my face as he leans in. His lips barely brush against mine before he pulls away, and leaves me breathless. "Are you hungry?" He asks and helps me to sit on the blanket.

"I could eat." I say as I try to ignore his tease.

"Well you made lunch." he says and hands me a plate. I feel around and find the things I want for now then sit back so I can pick at it as we talk.

"How bad has my brother been anyway?" I ask curiously.

"Well he has me doing odd jobs, and refuses to let me in on anything of interest. But I think that is less because of you are more because I am a Slytherin. I don't really understand why they take school house so seriously."

"Draco Malfoy mostly." I tell him and shrugged my shoulders. "When Harry and I still talked he told me about some of the things he did to them. Then he turned out to be a Death Eater and part of a lot to kill Dumbledore."

"Okay so I should take it up with that psychopath the next time I see him." Derrick said with a chuckle.

"I only spoke with him like once at school, he ignored me more than anything, but he was ruthless to Ron." I explain and frown. "But I don't want to talk about him. Tell me about you." I say and smile as I am pretty sure I am looking in his direction.

"Me? I am not very interesting. After I left Hogwarts I went to University for business management, I planned to take over my father's company you see. Before I graduated the war broke out, my family joined the safest side for us. We were never Death Eaters mind you, my father only donated to their cause in order to keep his place in the community." He told me carefully and I can tell he is waiting for a reaction.

"So why join our side now?" I ask in the most casual tone I can find. I can't judge people that just wanted to keep their loved ones safe.

"A few weeks ago I was in a pub with a few friends of mine, in Diagon Alley. We were joking and having fun when three off duty Death Eaters entered the pub. As you can imagine most Death Eaters walk around like they own the world, so when they wanted our spot at the bar we gave it up. Only then they spotted Samantha." he said and paused so he could take a drink.

"Who is Samantha?" I ask as I try and get him to go on.

"She was my best mate's girlfriend." He said sadly. "One of them grabbed her and was being rather crude. So Jason, he was my best friend, he tried to step in and protect her honor…" his voice got suddenly quite. "She had none left after they were done with her, they said they needed to show everyone what happens to those who disrespect servants of the Dark Lord. While they were…" he stopped and I could feel he was having trouble telling the story now.

"I can see why you decided you couldn't just keep yourself safe after that." I say and try and find his hand. He offers it to him and I kiss his knuckles to try and sooth him.

"Jason is in Azkaban now for attacking one of them, he'll never get out unless this side wins the war. I don't know what they did with Samantha, they took her when they left the pub." He finished sadly.

* * *

**Draco-**

Once I complete the last touches on the kitchen I start to plan my next move. Walking around the down stairs for a few minutes I decide a stable stairwell is the next most important aspect of the house. After checking every stair and being rough with those I had been gentle with before I decide the whole thing needs to be ripped out and replaced.

I am so engrossed in the sound of my sled hammer I do not hear the little Nymph arrive until she announces herself. "Sounds like you decided to start from scratch." She says and I am glad I keep a firm only on the hammer when I jump.

"Yes well the stairs are mostly rotted, so with them I am." I explain and then get an idea to warm her up to me a bit more. "It is actually quite freeing to be able to just… let loose." I tell her and carry the hammer over to her. I lean over her form and whisper in her ear. "Want a try?"

She clears her throat and takes the hammer. "Actually it sounds fun." She said and I help her stand facing the direction of the things I actually want knocked down.

"Go at it." I say and move back so I don't get hit with a stay swing. "What brings you here anyway?" I ask as she starts to pulverise the wood.

"Oh!" She starts and I can see her grin widely. "I was so excited about my date today I wanted to tell you about it!" She tells me. "Derrick is actually really fun!" She adds.

"Derrick?" I ask wondering if I can get more information about the suitor before she realizes what she is saying.

"Yeah, the guy I was telling you about. My brother absolutely hates him though, always had a thing against Slytherins." She informs me of something I am already quite aware, then it hits me.

"He was a Slytherin?" I ask and then add for good measure. "That was a House at your school right?"

"Yeah. Brother and I were Gryffindors, the two houses never really liked each other. Doesn't help that Derrick was also a quidditch player." She said and laughs. "Bet that rubs Ro.. my brother the wrong way."

He catches herself at the last minute and she will probably be more careful now, but she had given me enough to know exactly who she is dating. Derrick Elrose, it couldn't be anyone else. I frown at that thought and wonder how he got into the camp in the first place.

"So is he mean to all the Slytherins were you live?" I ask as if I didn't know that most of my house has either taken the Mark, or at least live under the Dark Lord's rule in peace.

"He is the only one." She tells me and sets down the hammer out of breath. "That felt really good thanks." She tells me with a wide smile. "Almost like punching Ha… my ex."

I chuckle and shake my head. "Glad to be of service." I tell her as I take the hammer to finish the job. She moves back and leans against a wall. "So you like this Derrick then?" I ask curiously.

"I'm not really sure." Ginny tells me with a frown. "He is very… persistent." She said and leaned her back back against the wall. "He only joined our side because some Death Eater's raped his best mate's girlfriend and but his friend in Azkaban for trying to help her." she adds with a frown.

"That sounds rather… distasteful." I say with a frown. "What happened to…" I leave it open to see if she knows the girl's name.

"Samantha." She fills in with a sad frown. "He doesn't know, they took her with them. None of them even did anything wrong." Ginny says and waves her hands about. "They just thought she was pretty or some bullshit!"

I frown at that. It didn't sound right, we do not pick random victims any longer. If the girl was raped and taken there had to have been a crime, or at least a show of disrespect. Either Derrick isn't telling my sweet Nymph the whole story, or he is ignorant of it. I'll have to get Blaise to look into it for me. I hate being stuck here sometimes.

"That is sickening." I tell her and start to use a standing spell on the rough edges of the wood. "But I guess that is why I am hiding here." I say with a sigh. "You know you could hide with me." I add under my breath.

"You could come fight with me." She counters in a not so quiet voice.

"Oh? Done much fighting lately, have you?" I ask dryly just to push her buttons.

She frowns deeply at me and sighs. "No. But I am wearing them down." She says and straightens her back.

"You know I was thinking about that. I could help." I tell her as I glance over just in time to see her perk up. "You know, teach you how to Apparate, maybe help with some dueling tactiques you might find useful?"

"You would do that?" She asks and I smile at her excitement.

"Not for free…" I say and let the comment hang in the air.


End file.
